


Return to Gravity Falls

by Abster001



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bill Cipher is nice, Bill is OOC I guess?, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Grunkle Stan, Protective Grunkle Ford, Protective Grunkle Stan, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Supportive Mabel Pines, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's life was great. He had a boy friend, a supportive family, a talent and a healthy life style.<br/>Bad news? That boyfriend was possesive and dangerous, that family was over protective or couldn't do anything because of the circumstances, That talent was ignored and stepped on and that healthy lifestyle was being lost.</p>
<p>Over all? Dipper just needs to get back to Gravity Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, This may be a weird one shot/story thing that i don't update too often. This is just for random ideas i have and i may add more attention to it when i finish my other two stories I'm writing.
> 
> Random Idea i got while doing karaoke with my family and i sang the song 'mean' by Taylor Swift.

Dipper sighed, staring at his hands and tears filling his eyes. He scowled and allowed the tears to fall. He was trapped and could see no way out, lost and afraid. At least, he _had been_. He glanced over at the wall, where his guitar lay. Sucking in a breath, he grabbed his laptop and loaded up Skype, trying to ignore the scars on his arms.

He opened a contact, scowling at the name ‘ _B4d4ssL0ver5_ ’. Far from true. He picked up his webcam, attached to his laptop and opened the flap. Then, he finally grabbed his guitar. He strummed a few chords and accepted that it was tuned. He took a breath and started to record a video message over skype. He played the tune for a minute before he began to sing:

_“You, with your words like knifes and sword and weapons that you used against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling I’m nothing,_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I’m wounded,_

_You, picking on the weaker man”_

Dipper felt the tears pick at his eyes, but he forced them away, refusing to allow this man, this _monster_ , the joy of seeing him cry.

_“Well you can take me down, with just one single blow,_

_But you don’t know, what you don’t know,_

_Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I’ll be, big enough so you can’t hit me and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?”_

Dipper remembered the past, when his boyfriend, _John his ex-boyfriend_ , had been so kind, caring, how their relationship was sweet and happy. Then he changed, how he became abusive and controlling, wanting to know where Dipper was all the time and choosing his friends for him, giving Dipper a new scar anytime he ‘ _disobeyed_ ’.

_“You, with your switching sides, and wildfire lies and humiliation,_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don’t already see them._

_I walk with my head down; trying to block you out cuz I’ll never impress you,_

_I, just want to feel okay again…”_

Dipper had gone along with it, still loving him, wanting to stay with him. It only got worse and Dipper stuck through it. He had Mabel to help him, she was supportive. What ended it all was when he raped Dipper after he went to the bar for some drinks with friends John didn’t approve of. That was when the spark was lost, when all of Dipper’s love for him faded. That’s what had him here now. Dippers voice got louder with each word, confidence and anger coursing through his veins.

_“I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold,_

_But the cycle ends right now cuz you can’t lead me, down that road,_

_And what you don’t know, what you don’t know,_

_Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I’ll be, big enough so you can’t hit me and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?”_

Dipper knew that this is what happened, that when John was in a previous relationship that his boyfriend had betrayed him, cheated on him. And when John found out, he confronted his ex. That led to the abuse. That’s what changed him. That’s what made him cold. Because he was _afraid_. And Dipper was fed up of being a slave, a pushover, _loyal_. He was ending it now, now that he could see the real shit he got himself into. And he didn’t care, didn’t care if this hurt John, because John hurt him and _he was getting revenge_. And it never tasted so sweet.

_“And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game,_

_With that same big loud opinion, but nobody’s listening,_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things…_

_Drunk and rumbling on about how I can’t sing…_

_But all you are is mean,”_

Dipper felt good, getting all of this out. He had shown John his voice for a present once, and he used it as ammo, insults coming left and right. But now? Dipper knew he would be the better one of the two. It was only a matter of time. In fact he was already evolving and John was already sinking. He lost his chance, and Dipper was _free_.

_“All you are is mean. And a liar. And pathetic. And alone in life, and mean, and mean, and mean, and mean,_

_But someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_But someday, I’ll be, big enough so you can’t hit me and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I’ll be, living in a big old city and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I’ll be, big enough so you can’t hit me and all you’re ever gonna be is mean,_

_…Why you gotta be so mean~”_

Finally, Dipper made eye contact with the webcam. But he wasn’t sad. He had a large grin on his face and his eyes sparkled with joy and achievement. Smirking, he flipped the bird to the webcam and said, “Not even you can knock me down now!” He flicked the message recording off and sent it to John or ‘ _B4d4ssL0ver5_ ’. Then, after some debation, he decided to send it to Mabel as well, explaining what it was about. After about four minutes he got a reply from his twin:

**Glitterlordington27: *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**SirDippingSauce39: what?**

**Glitterlordington27: You standing up to John! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU DIPPING SAUCE!!!!!!!!**

Dipper laughed at that a proper smile falling over his face.

**SirDippungSauce39: Thanks Mabes, I guess now I’m finally free**

**Glitterlordington27: NOTHING’S STOPPING YOU FROM COMING TO GRAVITY FALLS NOW DIP!!!!**

**SirDippingSauce39: I’ll pack now Mabel See you soon.**

**Glitterlordington27: Ready and waiting for you Bro-Bro!**

Dipper waited a moment, staring at his screen, until he heard the unmistakable pinging of a new skype message. It was from John. He decided that he would open it up.

**B4d4ssL0ver5: WTF was that about?**

**SirDippingSauce39: Didn’t you get it? I’m breaking up with you**

**B4d4ssL0ver5: what? You can’t break up with me!**

**SirDippingSauce39: Well, I can, seeing as I’ve already done it. It’s over John, I’m done being your little puppet!**

**B4d4ssL0ver5: Dipper, If you do this, I will hunt down your family and slaughter all of them so you come crawling back to me on your hands and knees, begging for forgiveness.**

**SirDippingSauce39: I’d like to see you try. Don’t bother trying to find me, you never will.**

Dipper then blocked and deleted him before seeing the reply. That guy could say whatever he wanted, he couldn’t control Dipper now, and Dipper was free. After making sure John was blocked and renamed ‘ _Asshole_ ’ on all of Dipper’s tech, he set about packing for the trip.

He was going back to Gravity Falls.

And this time, nothing would stop him from living his life.


	2. Freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip, A friend, A loss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are summaries? Okay, so, sorry it took me a while, but school is a butt!  
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them ASAP! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!

Dipper turned off his car and gazed out of the window smiling slightly at what he saw. The old, rotting, yet still standing, shack loomed towards the sky. Memories of past summers flashed through the teens head and he grinned. _Why did I ever let John keep me from this place?_

Dipper stepped out of his car and took a long inhale through his nose. He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of the forest; the rustling of the leaves in the faint breeze, the chirping of birds, the whisper of the wind and the beckoning that followed. Dipper opened his eyes. Man, it was good to be back.

Running to his boot, he grasped his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. Locking the car, he sprinted to the front door and slung it open. The sound of synthesized music reached his ears and he pinpointed it to the kitchen. He peered round the corner and saw Mabel dancing round the stove. She hadn’t noticed him yet. Dipper grinned and snuck round to stand behind Mabel. He then jabbed his fingers into her sides.

“Electric shock!” He yelled out as Mabel yelped. The she spun round and trapped Dipper in a fierce bear hug.

“Dip-Dop!” She squealed and Dipper laughed. After their first summer, the twins had returned to Gravity falls multiple times. It was basically their second home. John had refused to let Dipper return soon after they had started dating, so Mabel went alone. Soos was running the shack with little to no problems and was still in touch with Stan and Ford. Dipper had also discovered the Bill Cipher statue a couple of summers ago, so he was convinced there would no longer be any problems with the dream demon.

Mabel pulled back and beamed at Dipper with a brace-free mouth. Her cheerfulness was contiguous and Dipper copied her happy expression. She placed a hand either side of her brother face and he raised an eyebrow, “You’re actually here, right? I’m not dreaming?” Dipper grinned.

“Don’t know, I’m pretty sure I’m not dream Dipper. That would probably be… Dippy fresh,” He shot his sister a look that made her laugh.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” She said sheepishly, arms returning to her sides.

“Dipper?” A voice called out from behind the younger twin and he turned around to face Melody. She grinned and hugged Dipper. Soos appeared afterwards and hugged Dipper as well.

“Good to see you dude!” Soos grinned at the younger twin before Mabel let out a gasp. All three in the room turned to her. She had a startled look across her face.

“We haven’t introduced him to the new employ!” She yelped out and grasped Dipper’s hand, dragging him out of the room and to the gift shop. The last of the customers were leaving and there was only one person left there. A boy with almost white, but blonde hair was sat behind the counter, looking bored. His hair was almost shoulder length and well kept. He had sharp blue eyes, but nothing else on his face was too noticeable. He was wearing a zipped up, pure white hoody without a speck of dirt covering any of it. The ends of his hair was dyed a slight black and he was wearing plain blue jeans. He was focused on a book he was reading, but looked up when Mabel entered. He smiled at the female twin, “Hey Glitter queen!”

Mabel laughed at the nickname, “Hey Hero. Look, my dorky brother finally came to Gravity falls!” She pushed Dipper forward and he held out his hand.

“Dipper Pines,” Hero grasped Dippers out stretched hand.

“Hero White, nice to meet you,” Then he turned to Soos and Melody, “hey, is it okay if I take my break early?” Soos hummed in mock thought.

“I don’t know… what would I get out of it?” Hero rolled his eyes.

“I’ll get you a comic, deal?” Soos grinned and nodded. Hero nodded back and jumped over the counter, “Catch you nerds later,” He teased, waving as he walked out. Dipper looked over at his sister.

“So, anyone else you want me to meet?” Mabel sighed.

“Yes, but he isn’t in today. He’s in on Mondays, Thursdays and the occasional Wednesday,” Mabel explained. Dipper grinned.

“So, can I get settled?” Mabel smiled.

“Yep! You get the attic!” she declared and raced up stairs with Dipper running after her. After unpacking, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica appeared at the door. Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica gave Dipper a proper ‘Welcome Back!’ By throwing a mini party and adding karaoke. They all sang and ended in stitches when Mabel and Dipper attempted to sing in funny voices. Mabel also showed the video Dipper sent to John to break up with him, which they all congratulated him on. When the sun was starting to set, Dipper slipped out of the shack and walked to a cliff. It had the perfect view of the sunset. He walked past the Bill Cipher statue, pleased to still find it there. When he finally made it to the cliff, he wondered how he ever allowed John to keep him away from this place.

On his way back, he walked through the town, glad to find it almost completely unchanged. The only real change was the paint on _Greasy’s diner_ ; it had just been re painted to look less scruffy. Dipper took a breath in a smiled. He was home.

Then he walked back towards to the Mystery Shack. Of course, all good things come to an end. Even if they don’t need to. As Dipper walked past an ally way, two figures slipped out to walk behind him, hoods drawn up over their faces. Dipper sped up slightly and the figures copied his quickened pace. Welp, they were definitely following him. Dipper cursed silently and tried to think of a way out of this mess. He didn’t have much time to think though.

Suddenly, Dipper felt a hand on his bicep. Next thing he knew, he was flung down an ally way, surrounded by the two who had been following him. He realised with a jolt that they were some of John’s friends. He couldn’t make their features out top well with the lighting, but he immediately recognized them. One, who had mismatched eyes, one green and the other grey, had his hands pinned above his head with one hand. The other hand was covering his mouth, preventing any noises. The other, a sharp faced boy with acne and a scar over the bridge of his nose, leaned into his ear, whispering, “You really think John would let you get away without a _lesson_?” While he attempted to unbutton Dippers shorts.

Dipper began to thrash around, attempting to dislodge the obviously stronger teens. He knew what they we’re going to do, after all it had happened to him before, and he refused to allow it to happen. Not again. He bit down on the hand muffling him, causing the older to move his hand with a curse, and screamed out, “HELP! Someone help me!” He then felt a sharp pain that caused his face to snap to the side. The one he bit had punched him. He was muffled again and he just hoped someone, _anyone_ , had heard him.

The scarred one continued pulling off Dippers shorts, with some difficulty caused by Dippers fighting. They were finally pulled off and the teen focused on removing the others boxers. When Dipper felt the air hit his legs, he began fighting even more. They were all so focused on their own job that they didn’t notice the sound of footsteps. Nor did any of them notice the person at the end of the ally. The only noticed when the one restraining Dipper was pulled away. As soon as his hands were free, Dipper punched the scarred teen in the face, hearing a satisfying crack when his fist connected with his nose.

The scarred teen ran off, clutching his now bleeding and broken nose. His friend soon followed, allowing Dipper to finally allow himself to freak out. He slide down the wall and stared ahead, unseeing. He absentmindedly noticed the silent tears falling down his face and the person crouched next to him, murmuring muffled words. And then the reality of what happened hit him.

He broke down sobbing and curling in on himself. He almost immediately felt arms wrap around him and he clutched at the other person, needing comfort. After a couple of moment, he leveled his breathing and focused on the others voice, “You’re okay, I’ve got you. They won’t hurt you, you’re safe,”

“W-who are you?” He managed to choke out, trying to look through tear filled eyes and focus on the others face with little success.

“I’m a friend, don’t worry, you’re safe,” Dipper heard some slight rustling and he heard the beep of a phone turning on. He heard a phone ringing and it being pickup on the third ring.

_“Hey there Will! Everything okay?”_ Dipper heard the muffle voice of his sister ask from the other end of the phone.

“Hi and no. Right now, I have your bother crying in my arms in an ally way after nearly getting raped,” Well, that was one way to put it. There was silence for a while before they heard an;

_“Stay right where you are, I’ll be there in a minute,”_ Then another pause as both men heard the sound of a car starting up, _"Where are you, exactly?”_

The man holding Dipper, Will, hummed and glanced around, “not far Greasy’s diner, left to it and the… second ally you come across,”

_“Okay, thanks Will. I’ll see you in a minute!”_ and then she hung up. Will hummed and muttered;

“Well, bye to you too Star,” The turned his attention to Dipper, “You okay kid?” Dipper nodded briefly, still trying to make sense of the situation.

“Who are you?” Dipper asked again.

“The names Will Rehpic,” Was all he got. No conversation was then passed between the two.

_Well, at least I know his name…_ Dipper thought. He spent the next few minutes trying to focus on his breathing, and not what the scarred teen had said to him, _‘You really think John would let you get away without a lesson?’_ Dipper felt the tears start to fall once again; _I thought I was rid of him…_

Dipper choked on a sob and the arms around him tightened, “Hey, hey! What’s wrong?” Dipper sobbed into his chest and tried to level his breathing.

“I thought I was rid of him,” He spat out, barely a whisper. Will blinked, obviously confused.

“Who…?” He was interrupted when a car pulled up nearby. Mabel then ran down the ally, breath catching in her throat when she spotted her twin.

“What happened?” She whispered.

“I’ll tell you later star, let’s go!” With that, Will rearranged his grip so he was carrying Dipper Bridal style. Dipper didn’t seem to notice. He was clutching onto Will, murmuring quietly, eyes wide with fear, “I thought I was rid of him…”

_I thought I was free…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
>  I just realised something...  
> All of my fics have some form of attempted rape hidden in them...  
> God, I'm going to hell.  
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! If you didn't, I'm confused cuz most of you said you wanted the next chapter so...  
> K, I'm going to try to sleep now... Wow... BYE!


	3. Stories and secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories are shared and secrets are hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that summary though.
> 
> I'M SO SORRY! SCHOOL IS A HUGE BUTT!  
> okay, I will try to upload more, but I'm taking a break because it's nearly my Birthday!!!! YAYAY!
> 
> okay, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to try and write the next The Tale of Tails Chapter... WISH ME LUCK!!!

Dipper awoke with a start, realising he was lying in his bed up in the attic. He felt relief wash over him. _It was all a dream… it must have been!_ He swung his legs out of the sheets and froze. He was wearing the clothes he wore yesterday, everything normal.

But his shorts were missing.

Dipper felt like he was about to be sick and doubled over, clutching his stomach. It was at this moment that the door opened and footsteps were rushing to his side. Mabel wrapped her arms around him and gently pulled him to his feet, “Come on Dip, we’re going to the bathroom okay?” Dipper didn’t answer verbally, he just nodded.

Mabel pulled him downstairs and into the bathroom. He was soon leaning over the toilet and was emptying his guts. Mabel stood by his side, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He soon finished his episode and focused on bringing his breathing back to normal. He then chuckled and murmured to Mabel, “Well, that’s one way to spend my first day in Gravity falls,” Mabel smiled sympathetically. She then helped him to his feet and led him to the kitchen.

She sat him down and he let his head hit the table. Mabel wandered round the kitchen for a moment before placing a glass of water and two tablets in front of Dipper. He swallowed them down and sighed, letting his head drop against the table again. There was silent for a moment, before humming hit Dippers ears and he lifted his head in curiosity. He stood up and walked to the door leading to the gift shop. He poked his head out and spotted someone sat on the counter, humming.

His hair was golden blonde and that was all Dipper saw before he was tugged back by Mabel. She pushed him upstairs, with instructions to get changed, and walked into the gift shop. Dipper rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, and jogged upstairs. He ran into his room and pulled on some jeans. He then decided to change his top. He ended up wearing a white undershirt, a blue and black button up flannel, open, and grey, slightly ripped, jeans. He pulled on his signature Pine Tree hat and jumped downstairs. He paused and decided to pull on some red sneakers before pushing his way into the gift shop.

Hero was sat behind the counter, eyes trained on a book in front of him. Mabel was dancing around, spinning with Wendy who looked pretty much the same, just slightly taller. A man was sat on the counter, laughing at the two dancing girls. Now, Dipper had a chance to get a better look at the stranger.

He had a shock of blonde hair and was wearing a black hoodie, unzipped, with a light blue undershirt. His eyes were a mix gold and blue, the colours blending together. He wore dark grey jeans with a brown belt. The buckle to the belt was a golden triangle with a single eye. He wore brown combat boots, laces done up, and a golden chain hung from around his neck. The small pendent hanging off it was, yet again, a triangle with a single eye. _He must have a thing for triangles_ , Dipper thought idly, eyes sweeping over the other in front of him. He was so focused; he didn’t notice a person sliding up next to him.

“That’s Will Rehpic,” Dipper jumped with a (very manly) squeal. He whipped his head round to spot Hero chuckling into his palm. Dipper sighed.

“Did you have to sneak up on me?” Hero quirked an eyebrow.

“Do you have to be so paranoid?” Dipper frowned, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times but nothing coming out. In the end, he huffed and crossed his arms. Hero chuckled.

“You look like an angry kitten,” He remarked, poking Dippers cheek. Dipper whined, swatting his hands away and muttering something about, ‘not cute, manly as hell,’ causing Hero to laugh even more.

“Yo, White eyes! Who’s your friend?” Dipper glanced over and saw Will looking at them in curiosity. Hero swung an arm around Dipper shoulders.

“This is Dipper Pines. A.K.A, The one you save last night,” Dipper blinked a couple of times and memories came rushing back to him.

“Oh yeah, good to see you awake kid!” Dipper frowned at that, _He only looks about a year older than me_ , he thought bitterly, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something. Who were you muttering about last night?” Dippers face immediately fell and he averted his gaze to the floor.

“Dipper?” Mabel asked.

“You okay dude?” Wendy added.

“Bro-bro, what’s-” But Mabel was silenced when Hero raised a hand. Being the closest to Dipper, Hero could see his trembling. He could also hear the almost inaudible whispers escaping the male twin.

“I thought he was going to leave me… it was a mistake to break up with him… oh gods I’m going to die…”

“Dipper, you aren’t going to die, okay? Nobody’s going to hurt you, I promise!” Mabel looked alarmed, Wendy confused, and Will was bordering on rage. Mabel and Wendy didn’t notice, but Hero did. He didn’t seem surprised.

“Come on, how about we all go into the living room?” Dipper nodded slightly, and Hero could notice small tears slipping down his face. Hero led him into the other room and sat him down on the sofa. Soos and Melody had moved the recliner to a storage room soon after moving in. They didn’t want to get rid of it, but they did want to move it.

Dipper hugged himself and curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible. Hero recognised this sort of tactic; _he’s scared he’s going to get hit…_ Hero thought, then turned to Mabel, “Has Dipper been in any abusive relationships?” Dipper visibly winced and Mabel turned to Dipper.

“He’s on about John…” Hero narrowed his eyes.

“John?” Mabel nodded and turned back to Hero.

“Dipper broke up with him a couple of days ago. He was extremely controlling and he…” She drifted off, glancing back to Dipper. Wendy had curled around him, trying to help and Will was rubbing his arm. It seemed to be helping, albeit not much. Hero watched Mabel expression for a moment, watching the concern and sadness flash there. But then, he noticed an underlying anger, carefully hidden. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

“He was raped, wasn’t he?” Mabel looked at him, before bursting into tears. Hero, although alarmed, hugged Mabel and made quiet shushing sounds, rubbing soothing circles into her back. They stayed like that for a moment, hero attempting to calm Mabel down. She spoke again when she was relatively calm.

“How did you know?” Hero smiled sadly.

“Unfortunately, I have some… _experience_ in that field,” Mabel cast him a curious look. Hero sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I can relate to Dippers situation. I can help him, if you want me to?” Mabel nodded furiously, he eyes lighting up, and turned to go and tell the others before Hero caught her arm. She looked back to him.

“What’s his last name? John's?” Mabel thought for a moment, before replying.

“Trapp. John Trapp,” Then she skipped out of the room. She didn’t look back to see Hero shocked face. She didn’t then see the shock morph into anger. She also didn’t see the flash of white that over took Hero’s eyes. If she stayed behind, she would have question how human Hero really was. It was gone as soon as it appeared. Hero schooled his features and strolled into the other room.

He didn’t notice the flash of green electricity behind him. If only he turned around…

* * *

Dipper had fallen into his own mind. When Will mentioned the other day, his worries came crashing down on top of him. He barely registered being led into the other room. He only just noticed that Wendy was curled around him and someone was rubbing soothingly along his arm. He did, however, register what Hero asked, “Has Dipper been in any abusive relationships?” He winced at that and curled into himself even more.

He listened to the set of footsteps leave, guessing it was Mabel and Hero. Then he heard quiet voices and tuned into Will’s and Wendy’s conversation, “What abusive relationship?” Will asked.

Wendy sighed, “Dip went out with this guy called John Trapp. He was a great guy and we were all so happy when they first got together. Then…” She broke off, “could you… hold him for a moment?” dipper heard he ask. There was a hum of affirmation and he was moved to lie in Will’s arms. He sank into the hold, somehow finding more comfort. He heard Wendy shuffle before she began speaking again.

“John began to control Dipper. He chose his friends, where he went, who he knew, e.c.t. He eventually banned Dipper from Gravity falls. If Dipper tried to fight back, he would be… disciplined. He put up with it… I’m not sure how, but he did. Then John crossed a line. Dipper was unsure to tell us this, only his closest friends and family know-”

“Then do I count?” Will interrupted. Wendy nodded. Even though Dipper couldn’t see her, he knew her too well.

“Dipper went out one night. I had come to his home town with some of the guys. We had invited Dip to a bar and he had met up with us. Without telling John,” She took a deep breath, “He didn’t approve of me and the others, said we were a bad influence. He tried to convince Dipper to stay away from us, ordered him not to mix with us. Dip ‘disobeyed’. He got punished,” She paused for a moment, casting Dipper a sad look that he couldn’t see.

“I’m not sure what happened, I think it was an argument about where Dipper had been and that led to… John raped him. Dipper called us the next day, asking where we had hidden the spare key an old ‘safe house’ as we called them. They were in case anyone had any problems. They were first set up by Stanley, to help the twins,” She had tears brimming in her eyes, gaze averted to the floor. She didn’t see Will’s passing look of horror, followed by an intense anger that caused him to tighten his grip on Dipper.

“W-when Dipper called me, he sounded so scared. His voice was strained and you could… you could _hear_ his tears. John was asleep and he managed to slip out,” She gulped, “I can’t even relate how scared he must have been. Walking round town, with no close by family, with a crazed boyfriend who could… _violate_ you the moment you’re found…” She wiped at her eyes.

“It was a recent event. He then sent a video to John, a unique way of breaking up with him. Why he was muttering about John… I don’t know-”

“Because John sent them, to teach me a lesson,” Both people in the room jumped at Dippers sudden comment. Wendy nodded to him, before glancing at her watch and sighing.

“Sorry Dip, I gotta run. See you tomorrow?” Dipper nodded slightly and Wendy smiled weakly, before getting up with a slight wave to will. She walked out of the room, out into the gift shop. Will watched her walk out, before looking down to Dipper. Dipper was out of it, half there and half not. However, he still managed to hear the almost inaudible, “Why didn’t you tell me Pine Tree?”

Dipper felt himself start barely at the Nickname. _The way to familiar nickname._ Then he felt the sudden feeling of sleep over take him. Before Dipper fell asleep completely, he was able to think one single question.

_What is Will Rehpic really hiding?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... anyone know who Will Rehpic is really yet? (asks the worlds dumbest question)  
> That was a stupid question wasn't it...
> 
> Again, If you find any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them ASAP! (even if this chapter was uploaded ages ago for you, please still point out mistakes :D)
> 
> I have a quick question... does anyone want to know how Dip was raped, or should i just leave that to your imaginations? PLEASE TELL ME!
> 
> Okay, Until next time folks! BYE!!


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper thinks over what happened, and we get a glimpse into an old memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE YOU I'M NOT DEAD!
> 
> I AM ALIVE ONCE AGAIN!!!!
> 
> wait... how did that work? You know what, just don't question what I just put okay? okay!
> 
> anyways, hi again! So, I've had writers block for ages and then I went on holiday and you know the ironic thing? I got inspiration on holiday, and forgot it when I came home... yay...
> 
> But, I am now back, and I'm going to try to update more! YAY!
> 
> so, just note, this symbol thing: ----o0*******0o---- means a flash back.
> 
> and tw for implied rape, just to make sure. But, without further ado;
> 
> ENJOY!

Dipper stared at his wall, eyes distant. He should honestly be resting, but his mind was a whirl of questions and confusion. However, the main question that popped into his head was; _who is Will Rehpic?_ Dipper didn’t know, but he had a suspicion. Whoever or Whatever Will was, Dipper still thought he was a good guy regardless.

 

 

As one part of his mind thought this, another was drifting into territories he didn’t want to venture again. Something Will said surfaced an unwanted memory.

 

 

_Why didn’t you tell me…?_

 

 

Dipper felt a memory force its way to the front of his mind. He tried to ignore it, tried to push it back, but with no luck. He felt his heart beat pick up and his chest clench. Air felt heavy as he breathed in and he struggled to control his breathing.

 

 

_Why didn’t you tell me…?_

 

 

_Why didn’t you tell me…?_

 

 

_Why didn’t you tell me…?_

 

 

\----o0*******0o----

 

 

As he stepped out of the club, the air hit his face and helped clear his head. He breathed in the cold breeze and sighed, relaxed. His head was pounding from the loud music from the club and he felt light from the alcohol he had drunk. For a moment, he just stood there, staring at the empty sky; you couldn’t see the stars from the light pollution.

 

 

Hearing stumbling and slurred curse words mixed with laughter, he glanced behind him. Nate, Lee, Thompson and Robbie were trying to support each other, but they were all pissed. Dipper could help but laugh at the sight. Wendy walked around them, staring at the four with an unimpressed yet amused look. Then she glanced over at Dipper.

 

 

Dipper and Wendy were the most sober of the group. Wendy had to be to get the boys back to their hotel and Dipper couldn’t really hold his alcohol too well that, and if he was too loud when he got back home, John would kill him.

 

 

“You okay getting home Dip?” Wendy asked as she tried to herd the hoard of boys. Dipper gave her a short nod.

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Good luck getting those four back!”

 

 

Wendy nodded back and grinned before waving and attempting to lead the four away. Dipper chuckled, waved back and then turned to get back to his apartment. A few minutes later, and he was outside the door, praying that John was asleep. He gently opened the door and pushed his way in.

 

 

All the lights were off. He breathed a silent sigh of relief before closing the door and moving towards the bedroom. However, he was stopped when he heard a voice.

 

 

“Where the fuck were you,” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Dipper cringed and turned to face the voice. John was leaning against the wall near the TV, which was at the far side of the room. John’s face was shrouded in darkness, giving him and eerie and evil feel about him. His eyes were also covered by his fringe, making his emotion hard to make out.

 

 

“I-I went out with Wendy and the others…” Dipper replied, trying to keep his voice steady despite his fear.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me…? Why didn’t you tell me, _Mason_ ,” Dipper flinched at the use of his real name.

 

 

There was a moment of silence between the two as Dipper tried to figure out what to say. Then, without warning, John exploded, “I’m done with your bullshit!” He screeched, head flicking upwards and revealing his eyes. Dipper shook at the emotions hidden in those orbs; Anger, distrust, disgust and, most frightening of all, _lust_.

 

 

John then swarmed forwards and grabbed Dippers arm in a death grip. He then began to drag his boyfriend towards their shared bedroom, “You’re never allowed to leave without my permission, do you understand!” Dipper was trying desperately to pull away, without having any luck. John yanked their door open and practically threw Dipper inside. He then pushed him onto the bed, glaring down at the brunette. Dipper’s eyes were wide with fear and he was trembling as his arms were held down onto the bed.

 

 

“There’s only one way to make you obey. Guess you just need to be broken in… Your disobedience ends tonight!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper stared at the wall, shivering at random times, and just feeling disgusted; with himself, with John, with what he let him do…

 

 

Dipper set his lips in a grim line and pulled himself away from John. Thankfully, said person had fallen asleep. Dipper climbed to his feet and stumbled a few steps before he collapsed with a loud:

 

 

***THUD!***

 

 

Dipper glanced back, eyes wide with fright…

 

 

…John didn’t even stir, thank the gods.

 

 

Dipper pulled himself to his feet, trying to ignore the intense pain in his lower back; He was pretty sure he was bleeding.

 

 

He scrambled through the dark before he pulled on some jogging bottoms and a loose T-shirt. He then pulled on his trainers. He didn’t bother with any socks. He then grabbed a bag with spare clothes, his phone and some money before leaving his former apartment; he was never going there again.

 

 

He pulled up Wendy’s contact on his phone and called in, holding the phone to his ear. He felt like crying, but had run out of tears to shed. Wendy picked up a moment later.

 

 

“ _Dipper?_ ” She sounded as though she had just woken up.

 

 

“S-Sorry, Did I wa-ke you?” Dipper silently cursed his sudden stutter.

 

 

“ _No, don’t worry about it! What’s up?_ ” Wendy sounded extremely concerned. And so she should.

 

 

“I-is the k-ey to the old ‘h-hi-hide out’ still where we l-eft it?” Dipper could feel the need to cry rise again, but tried to force it down.

 

 

“ _…_ ” There was silence from the other end for a moment, before;

 

 

“ _… y-yeah… Dipper… what happened?_ ” She sounded confused and a bit frightened.

 

 

“…I’ll tell you later,” Dipper whispered before mumbling a thank you and hanging up. He then started walking. It took about 15 minutes before he reached what he was looking for; a set of apartments that hadn’t been used for a while now. The city had been planning on knocking them down, but never did in the end. About 2 years ago, Wendy, Dipper and the others made it into their hand out or hide out if any of them got into trouble. Dipper walked up the collapsing steps to the fourth floor. He pulled a brick out of the wall and grabbed the key hidden behind it. He then unlocked the apartment and walked in side.

 

 

He locked the door again before collapsing on the bed and curling up. He then did the one thing he had wanted to do for a while.

 

 

He cried.

 

 

He cried over his broken heart.

 

 

He cried over his broken trust.

 

 

He cried over his broken mind.

 

 

But most of all, he cried over his lost love.

 

 

If only he had seen the signs.

 

 

If only he had felt real love.

 

 

If only he was told those three, simple, words…

 

 

If only he knew… that really… someone did care…

 

 

\----o0*******0o----

 

 

Dipper didn’t realise he was crying until he felt the silent tears fall on his hands. He blinked out of his haze and glanced at his hands. His heart felt heavy and his mind felt lost. He could fell dread wash over him; he felt like he was descending into darkness, he felt like…

 

 

_No! Stop your thoughts right there Dipper!_

 

 

Dipper jumped at the voice that he knew didn’t belong to him, but was strangely familiar. He paused and listened.

 

 

_Focus on something else like…why don’t you try to find out who Will Rehpic is!_

 

 

Yeah… that sounded like a good idea! Dipper got up from the bed and walked over to his desk. He sat down and grabbed a piece of paper. On there, he wrote down the words: WILL REHPIC.

 

 

Okay, he’d focus on the last name first. It looked odd. It could be foreign, but Dipper doubted it. Maybe it was in some kind of code… no, it looked like a proper word and not just some jumbled mess. He let his mind drift for a moment. Then, he locked on a memory. His first summer, when he had a crush on Wendy, when she was hypnotised, rewind. _Backwards!_

 

 

He wrote it down underneath. His eyes widened at the new name:

 

 

CIPHER

 

 

He then glanced at first name. If he was right, and Will was who Dipper thought, then how did the first name link…?

 

 

Will, nickname for William. However, another nickname for William was Bill. Dipper wrote that down as well.

 

 

BILL

 

 

He was right… Dipper stared at his piece of paper, trying to comprehend what was written down there. Sure, he had guessed it, but… It was hard for it to be reality…

 

 

But… Dipper might not have a problem with this. He smiled, before jumping out of his chair and creeping down stairs to get something to eat. On the paper, resting on the desk:

 

 

WILL REHPIC

 

 

BILL CIPHER

 

 

Dipper was going to get to know ‘Will Rehpic’ a little better…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does jazz hands*
> 
> Sorry if this is really sh*tty, It's all I could come up with. Also, Bill isn't the one talking in Dipper's head. But, who could it be...? XP
> 
> I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and I'm staying up all night to write the next chapter of To the seas!
> 
> Then, I'll try to work on The Tale of Tails...
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos always appreciated, please point out any mistakes you find and until next time!
> 
> Abster, out!

**Author's Note:**

> So? what did you think? I think it turned out well for being written at 1 in the morning and I'm not even tired (seriously, I'm not!) Any way, point out mistakes if you find them, but i hoped you enjoyed this!
> 
> Okay, I'm going to sleep now *falls face first onto desk and sleeps*
> 
> This is the song, everyone know it, but reasons - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tYkcNCe0dWw
> 
> Okay, also if you guys have ideas for drabbles and stuff, just add a comment and I'll make a new story with the drabbles because writing practice!!!! (also, I only do BillDip. I will Ship Mabel with Anyone, but my main ship is BillDip BTW)


End file.
